Bowl of Continuum.
How to aquire "Bowl of Continuum", step by step tutorial. What is 'Bowl of Continuum'? This item is a rare item dropped by the Magma Golem and it's as rare as it's useful. The bowl is a storage type item that let's you store an infinite number of small, misc type items in one slot of your inventory. Very useful for moving bases without having those small items taking away your storage space. Let's get to how to get it: You will need: •3 Buckets of water •1 pincer •Bow with full durability °Healthy amount of arrows •Armor and usual items to help with survival and fighting. Step 1: Killing the Magma golem. Magma golems are a rare spawn, they only spawn near volcanoes 2 hours after eruption, there are specific spawning areas were these Magma golems can spawn so if you find one, kill it and stay in that area for another to spawn, there can only be one Magma golem per spawning areas so it's best to stay patient as they take between 10 to 20 minutes to respawn. As for killing these creatures, you need to show up with a bow and a significant amount of arrows, aim for the legs, arms and head cause if you damage the creature by hitting him on the chest you will decrease the chance of the Bowl dropping, this is because the bowl is located on the chest area, you can see it in the texture file under the armor, cool detail from the developers. If you do this successfully, the bowl has a 1/3 chance of dropping but DO NOT grab the item yet! This will lead to fast health loss. This leads to step 2. Step 2: Safely getting the Bowl. As you might imagine the bowl is too hot to grab now, use the pincers to move it to a safer location, the stone ground surrounding the volcano is usually the closest safe area you can get to from the volcano, Magma from the volcano moves very slow on there too and not many creatures spawn there. Set the hot bowl on the stone ground and pour a bucket of water on the bowl, wait for 3 to 7 minutes, this may vary (multiple buckets of water may need to be used, check inside texture of the bowl, if it doesn't darken after 3 minutes, use another bucket of water. This is caused by a bug that is said is going to be fixed in later versions at the time of writing this). You have to do this in less than 15 minutes or else the bowl will just turn into a stone bowl, be quick and be prepared. Step 3: Pick up the bowl. If the bowl starts to illuminate, congratulations! You got the bowl of Continuum, press E to pick it up to your inventory. How to use the Item: Hold the item in your hand or off hand and press right click, this will open up the storage were you can only store small, misc type items. Press esc to leave the storage menu. Category:Items